Only Love
by Sun-T
Summary: Ketika keraguan datang di antara mereka... -New HarCo from me. Don't like, Don't read. ENJOY-


ONLY LOVE

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

**Ini bener-bener WARNING, kalo ga suka SLASH, OOC dsb cepetan putar balik, ga usah dibaca dan ga usah ninggalin flame ga mutu, ok? Kalau ok berarti anda pintar.**

**Satu lagi, saya pecinta Drarry dan Harco.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Lupakan masa lalu, tak perlu kita menoleh kebelakang karena yang tersisa hanya kepahitan. Perang besar tiga tahun silam membawa semua yang terbaik bagi mereka. Orang tua, kerabat, para sahabat semua musnah karena ulah si jahat.

Di sini, di ruangan yang cukup luas sang pahlawan menghabiskan sisa waktu paginya dengan membuka surat kabar, mencari berita yang terjadi kemarin atau tadi malam, kosong, semua jadi makin membosankan untuknya.

"Harry, kau tak berangkat ke kantor?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakangnya.

Yang dipanggil tak juga melepaskan matanya dari apa yang dibacanya, "Tidak, sebentar lagi," jawabnya asal.

"Kau tahu di mana dasi hijauku?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Mana aku tahu, kau yang selalu pakai kan?" jawab Harry lagi tanpa memandang pada orang yang bertanya.

Orang itu sepertinya mulai kesal, "Bisa temani aku sarapan?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan Harry belum juga melepas surat kabarnya, "Kau duluan saja, aku belum lapar."

BUGGH…

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang dan mendarat mulus di wajah Harry Potter, sang pahlawan dunia sihir yang sedang merasa bosan pagi ini. "Apa-apaan sih, Draco? kenapa kau melemparku?" sergahnya kesal.

"Kalau kau begitu cinta pada surat kabar maka kusarankan kau pindah kerja saja ke Daily Prophet dan bekerjasama dengan Rita Skeeter," jawab Draco tak kalah kesal.

Harry terkekeh pelan lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Draco yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah, "Maaf… maaf, aku hanya bosan saja, beberapa hari ini tak ada tantangan sama sekali dan itu membuatku malas," jawabnya sambil memeluk pinggang Draco.

"Kalau kau ingin tantangan maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya padamu," jawab Draco ketus. "Lagipula apa tak cukup kau mendekam diri di kantor beberapa bulan ini? Kau masih belum cukup sibuk juga?" sindir Draco kesal, baru beberapa hari Harry punya waktu luang dan dia sudah merasa bosan?

Harry tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Draco dengan lembut. Beberapa tahun ini tinggi Harry terus bertumbuh bahkan dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dibandingkan Draco, dan itu yang kadang membuat Draco heran kenapa pertumbuhannya tak secepat Harry? Padahal apa yang mereka makan sama setiap harinya. "Lepaskan aku, aku harus berangkat sekarang," tolak Draco sambil mendorong tubuh Harry.

Harry berdecak kesal, "Kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini jadi menyebalkan?" tanya Harry.

Draco mendengus, "Aku? Menyebalkan? Kau pikir kau tidak?" balasnya sambil melangkah ke perapian.

Harry menghela nafas panjang lalu menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, jangan marah ya?" rayunya sambil menyibak rambut Draco yang mulai menutupi sisi lehernya dengan bibirnya.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, lepaskan aku atau aku akan terlambat," jawab Draco.

Harry memutar tubuh Draco supaya menghadapnya lalu mendongakkan wajah pucat itu, "tak adakah ciuman 'sampai jumpa' untukku?" tanya Harry sambil mulai memeluk pinggang ramping Draco.

Draco berdecak, dia lalu mencium bibir Harry sekilas, tapi ternyata Harry tak juga melepaskan ciumannya. Pemuda itu terus mendominasi bibirnya, memagutnya penuh dan membelainya dengan lidahnya. "Harry…" desah Draco.

"Sssh… sebentar saja, Draco, sebentar lagi," bisik Harry, setelah itu dia mulai menciumi leher Draco, mencumbunya dengan begitu lembut sampai Draco merasa kalau seluruh tulangnya meleleh.

Draco tercekat saat ciuman Harry terasa semakin panas, "Cukup, Harry," erangnya, "A-aku harus segera pergi," sengalnya sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Harry.

Harry tak peduli, dia terus saja menciumi leher Draco, bahkan kali ini jemarinya berhasil membuka dua kancing kemeja Draco.

Draco panik, dia selalu tak kuasa menolak pesona Harry tapi kali ini dia benar-benar harus pergi, "STOP IT, Harry!" teriaknya sambil mendorong keras tubuh Harry, dan saat itu sungguh dia menyesal melihat kilat kecewa di mata hijau kekasihnya. Bertahan dengan sikap angkuhnya Draco membenahi pakaiannya dan berbalik kearah perapian, "Sudah kubilang aku harus segera pergi," katanya ketus sambil menghilang kedalam perapian.

Harry mengusap rambutnya dengan kesal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, "Brengsek," gumamnya tak jelas, yang pasti matanya berkilat marah dan kecewa.

**.**

Dua tahun sudah dia tinggal bersama Draco di sebuah apartemen di pinggiran kota London, setelah setahun mereka menjadi kekasih saat mengulang satu tahun terakhir di Hogwarts. Entah bermula darimana yang pasti kondisi mereka yang sebatang kara membuat keduanya menjadi dekat secara perlahan. Orang tua Draco tewas saat pertempuran berlangsung, tewas di tangan Lord Voldemort sendiri, orang yang mereka junjung tinggi.

Setelah lulus mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja dan tinggal bersama, tidak di Manor ataupun di Grimmauld Place, mereka membeli sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar untuk berdua. Keduanya bekerja di kementrian, Harry sebagai auror dan Draco di departemen hubungan sihir internasional.

Tahun-tahun pertama terasa lancar untuk mereka, walau Draco tetap mempertahankan sifat arogannya sebagai Malfoy tapi Harry selalu tahu cara menaklukan pangeran es tersebut. Dibalik sikap dinginnya Draco juga mampu mengimbangi sifat Harry yang cenderung aktif dan sedikit usil.

Tapi belakangan ini keadaan menjadi tak stabil, hubungan keduanya sedikit membeku. Harry tak habis pikir kenapa Draco lebih sering menolaknya? Bukan masalah ketusnya, kalau itu sih tak akan pernah hilang walau Merlin harus membalik seribu gunung sekalipun.

Dulu, sesibuk apapun dia tak pernah menolak cumbuan Harry. Dari kata-kata ketusnya pun tak pernah menyinggung dan membuat Harry marah.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Draco?" gerutu Harry. Dengan kesal dia berdiri dan berangkat ke kantor.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Draco…" panggil Harry saat dia melihat ruang tengahnya kosong. Harry tahu kalau Draco sudah pulang karena dia melihat sepatu hitam milik Draco telah tertata rapi di sudut ruangan. Malam ini dia memang pulang sedikit terlambat, ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakannya diluar kantor, jadilah seharian ini dia tak bertemu Draco.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban Harry pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar, dia menghela nafas panjang saat dilihatnya Draco telah tertidur pulas. Biasanya mereka selalu menunggu diruang tengah kalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang belum pulang. Harry mencoba berpikir positif, 'Mungkin dia terlalu lelah', pikir Harry.

Perlahan dia mendekati kekasihnya dan mencium bibirnya pelan takut kalau Draco terbangun, "G'nite, love," bisiknya. Lalu dia meninggalkan Draco sebentar untuk membersihkan diri.

Draco membuka matanya saat didengarnya suara shower yang menyala di kamar mandi. Mata abu-abunya menatap lampu kamar yang bersinar redup. Sebenarnya dia ingin menunggu Harry seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa dia begitu malas. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia cepat merasa kesal kalau bersama pemuda bermata emerald itu. Selalu ingin marah jika Harry menyentuhnya. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' bisiknya dalam hati.

Dia memandang Harry yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Harry terkejut melihat Draco memandangnya, "Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Harry.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya.

Harry mendekati pemuda itu dan membelai keningnya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Sekali lagi Draco menggeleng.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Harry cemas.

Draco membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi Harry, "Sudahlah, aku hanya lelah, Harry," jawabnya pelan.

Harry mulai tak sabar, dia membalik tubuh Draco dengan kasar lalu langsung menyerang lehernya. Draco yang terkejut berusaha memberontak, "Hentikan, Harry, apa-apaan kau ini?" teriaknya.

Harry tak menggubris perlawanan Draco, dia terus menciumi kulit putih itu, memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan kehalusannya.

"Harry, stop it!" teriak Draco lagi dengan masih terus memberontak.

Harry benar-benar tak mempedulikan Draco, dia membuka piyama bagian atas Draco bahkan nyaris merobeknya. Kulit Draco yang nyaris transparan telah membuat Harry benar-benar buta, dia menyerang satu titik sensitiv di dada Draco.

"HARRY... HENTIKAN...!" teriak Draco dengan begitu keras sambil mendorong tubuh Harry hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Dia merapatkan piyamanya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar.

Harry berdiri dengan marah, tangannya terkepl disamping tubuhnya, "Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" geramnya.

Draco menantang mata hijau itu, "DAN KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYERANGKU?" balasnya keras.

"Menyerang? Kau bilang itu menyerang? Aku hanya menginginkanmu, apa itu salah?" tanya Harry lagi masih dengan nada marah yang tertahan.

"Kau menginginkanku? Tidak, Harry, kau hanya ingin melampiaskan kesalmu," jawab Draco dingin.

"Aku? Apa maksud..."

"Cukup, jangan memaksaku lagi," potong Draco ketus.

Harry terbelalak, "Begitukah? Kau hanya merasa terpaksa? Baik, aku tak akan pernah memaksamu lagi, puas?" jawab Harry dingin sambil meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Draco merasakan sakit di sudut hatinya saat Harry menutup pintu dengan cukup keras, dia mendengar pintu kamar tamu terbuka dan tertutup dengan sama kerasnya, "Brengsek kau, Harry," umpat Draco. Pemuda berambut pirang itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan baju serta celana panjang, setelah itu dia keluar pelan dari apartemen mereka. Dia melangkah melawan angin malam yang bertiup cukup kencang, dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Disudut jalan yang sepi dia ber-apparate menuju Malfoy Manor, tempat yang tak pernah disentuhnya semenjak dia tinggal bersama Harry.

Dibukanya pintu putih besar yang tampak kokoh itu dengan satu sentuhan tongkatnya, dia melangkah masuk dan mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi untuk menghidupkan lampu-lampu yang dibiarkan mati. Tampak pemandangan yang dia rindukan, walau rumah ini pernah menjadi neraka karena sempat dijadikan markas Voldemort tapi kenangan akan orang tuanya tertinggal disana.

Setelah membersihkan debu dengan rapalan mantranya Draco pun menghempaskan diri di sofa putih besar, dia memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

'Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku terus menolak Harry? Apakah aku mulai bosan dengannya? Seharusnya tak begini', batinnya. 'Aku telah melukai Harry, haruskah aku kembali dan meminta maaf padanya?', tanya hatinya lagi. 'Tidak, dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya dan berubah menjadi semakin kasar. Seharusnya dialah yang menjemputku dan meminta maaf', bantah hatinya yang lain.

Mata abu-abu itu menerawang, dia melihat keseluruh ruangan besar ini, terasa begitu sepi. Perlahan matanya tertutup, rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan membuatnya tertidur di sofa.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui kisi-kisi kelambu kamarnya, tak sedetikpun Harry memejamkan mata tadi malam, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Draco. 'Apa yang terjadi pada kami? Kenapa semua menjadi begini? Bosankah dia padaku?', tanya hatinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan beribu kebingungan, 'Kenapa aku selalu tak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat bersamanya? Kenapa aku selalu mudah marah dan kesal? Bukankah sifat Draco sejak dulu memang seperti itu?'.

Harry lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mereka, 'Aku harus meminta maaf padanya, aku telah menyakitinya', katanya dalam hati.

"Draco..." panggilnya sambil membuka kamar tidur mereka, kosong. Harry mencari keseluruh ruangan dan tak menemukan jejak Draco disana.

"Kemana dia? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kerja", gumam Harry, "Biarlah, aku akan mencarinya di kantor," katanya lagi sambil mulai bersiap diri.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco terbangun dengan tubuh yang sedikit lemas, posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman membuat tulang-tulangnya sedikit sakit. Dia melihat jam dan memutuskan untuk ijin tak masuk kerja saja, lagipula dia malas bertemu Harry. Harry? Pemuda itu sedikit merindukan Harry pagi ini, tapi dibantahnya perasaan itu.

Setelah membersihkan diri dia kembali duduk di sofa, rasa sepi dan bosan kembali menyerangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Pansy Parkinson, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dan otomatis telah menjadi teman Harry juga. Dia beranjak menuju perapian dan melemparkan bubuk floo kedalamnya lalu dia memasukkan kepalanya ke perapian, "Pans, kau di rumah?" panggilnya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam melompat dari duduknya saat terdengar suara dari perapiannya, dia melihat wajah yang telah lama tak dilihatnya, "Draco..." serunya senang.

"Kau sibuk tidak?" tanya Draco lagi.

Pansy tersenyum, "Tidak, hari ini aku libur kerja, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bisa temani aku ngobrol?" tanya Draco lagi, "Kalau bisa kau kutunggu di Malfoy Manor sekarang."

Pansy mengernyitkan keningnya, "Malfoy Manor? Kau tak bersama Harry?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Tak usah banyak bicara, kutunggu kau sekarang," jawab Draco kesal lalu menghilang dari perapian.

Pansy menghela nafas panjang, "Dasar Malfoy," gerutunya. Sejak Draco menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Harry Pansy pun tak lagi bersikap jahat pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, bahkan gadis itu telah meminta maaf dan menjadi temannya.

Setelah selesai merapikan diri gadis itu menuju perapiannya dan melemparkan bubuk floo sambil menyebutkan tujuannya, Malfoy Manor.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Mr. Potter, kuharap kau bisa mendampingiku selama aku di Paris nanti sore," pinta Mr. Robarts, kepala divisi auror.

"Aku, sir?" tanya Harry meyakinkan.

Mr. Robarts mengangguk, "Ya, kau Potter, hanya dua atau tiga hari, kuharap kau tak keberatan," katanya lagi.

Harry tersenyum bingung, "Baiklah, jam berapa kita berangkat?" tanyanya.

Mr. Robarts melihat jam burung hantu di dinding kantornya, "Sekitar empat jam lagi mungkin," jawabnya.

Harry menghela nafas, "Baiklah, sampai jam itu tolong ijinkan aku keluar sebentar," kata Harry. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya setelah atasannya itu mengangguk setuju.

**.**

Harry semakin bingung saat dia tahu kalau hari ini Draco tak masuk kerja, dia terus mencari tapi tak juga bertemu. Akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk mencarinya di Malfoy Manor.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Pansy yang telah berada di Manor bersama Draco.

Draco mendengus, "Ini rumahku, wajar kalau aku disini," jawabnya ketus.

Pansy tertawa, "Tak wajar karena aku tak melihat Harry disini," jawab gadis itu.

Draco mendesah pelan, "Apakah harus selalu ada dia?' tanyanya lesu.

Pansy tersenyum dan duduk disamping sahabatnya itu, "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Draco terdiam sebentar, tapi dia tahu kalau Pansy bisa dipercaya dan dia selalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada sahabat perempuannya itu, "Hubungan kami sekarang telah berubah, Pans."

Pansy mengernyitkan keningnya, "Berubah, seperti apa maksudmu?"

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Entahlah, semua jadi terasa hambar dan membosankan."

"Draco, jangan bicara begitu," sentak Pansy, karena gadis itu menyadari kalau Draco sangat menyayangi Harry, begitupun dengan Harry, dan itulah yang membuatnya merestui hubungan mereka. "Mungkin kalian hanya terlalu sibuk, itu saja. Cobalah luangkan waktu untuk berlibur berdua," saran Pansy.

Draco menatap tajam pada gadis itu, "Pans, tolong ijinkan aku menciummu," katanya.

Pansy terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya, "What? Apa maksudmu? Kau gila, Draco," seru Pansy.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah aku sudah menjadi laki-laki normal? Mungkin saja aku sudah bukan pecinta sesama jenis lagi," jawab Draco sekenanya.

Pansy melotot, "Draco, kau benar-benar keterlaluan, kau..."

Belum selesai gadis itu bicara Draco sudah menindih tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam. Pansy mencoba berontak tapi tenaga Draco jauh lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya dia diam saja menerima perlakuan Draco sampai ada celah untuknya melepaskan diri.

BRAAAKKK...

Keduanya terkejut saat pintu di depan mereka terbuka lebar, terlebih yang datang adalah Harry, orang yang sangat tak mereka inginkan melihat ini.

Harry tercekat melihat posisi Draco yang menindih Pansy, dia belum mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

Draco perlahan berdiri, kali ini dia sungguh menyesal karena kilau emerald itu tampak begitu sakit, begitu terluka. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Harry dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi keterkejutannya membuatnya membeku.

"Harusnya kau katakan padaku, Draco," kata Harry dengan suara bergetar.

Draco ingin menjawab, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

Hati Harry semakin sakit karena Draco tak berusaha membantahnya, dia tersenyum miris, "Inikah jawabannya?" tanya Harry lirih.

Tapi Draco tetap tak mampu menjawab, dia terlalu nyeri melihat sorot mata Harry, sorot mata yang telah kehilangan kilaunya, kilau emerald yang sangat disukai Draco, sorot mata yang kosong dan hampa.

Harry semakin terluka, diamnya Draco berarti 'ya' untuknya. Dia meraih handle pintu di belakangnya, "Selamat tinggal," katanya sebelum menutup pintu Manor itu.

Draco melemas, dia terduduk di samping Pansy. Ditutupnya wajahnya yang pucat dengan tangannya yang kurus. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat rambut pirangnya. "AAAARGGH..." teriaknya marah sambil memukul meja kaca di depannya hingga pecah. Darah mengalir dari kulit tangannya yang robek. Lalu dia berdiri dan memukul pilar besar di depannya, menempelkan dahinya pada tiang marmer tersebut sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandar lemas pada sofa dibelakangnya.

Pansy menghampiri pemuda itu setelah dilihatnya kalau Draco mulai tenang. Perlahan diraihnya tangan Draco yang terluka dan diobatinya dengan satu rapalan mantra. Dia tercekat melihat air mata mengalir dari mata abu-abu itu, Draco Malfoy tak pernah menangis, tapi kali ini pemuda itu kalah oleh perasaannya.

"Kau mencintai Harry, Draco. Hanya dia yang kau cintai," bisik Pansy sambil mengusap lembut air mata Draco. "Jangan menyalahkan perasaanmu, karena cinta tumbuh dari hati. Kenapa kalau kau pecinta sesama jenis? Apa perasaan cinta saja belum cukup untukmu?" bisik Pansy lagi. "Pulanglah ke apartemen kalian, temui Harry dan kembalilah padanya," saran gadis itu sebelum dia mencium rambut Draco dan meninggalkannya sendiri dalam tangisnya yang tak bersuara.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, dia menaiki tangga apartemennya dengan harapan ingin segera memeluk Harry. Begitu besar penyesalan yang dirasakannya setelah Harry meninggalkannya siang tadi. 'Maafkan aku, Harry, maafkan aku', teriak hatinya dalam setiap langkahnya.

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan keras, "Harry..." panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban, apartemen itu terasa sepi dan kosong. 'Hampir tengah malam, apa dia belum pulang?' tanya Draco dalam hati.

Merasa semakin lelah Draco pun berbaring di sofa, dia berniat tidur didepan perapian di ruang tengah agar dapat mendengar kepulangan Harry.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco mengerjapkan matanya, dia masih tertidur di sofa. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling, tak tampak kehadiran Harry disana. 'Apa dia tak pulang?' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

Draco menghabiskan makan malamnya sendiri. Tadi pagi saat tiba di kantor dia langsung menuju divisi auror dan terkejut saat Ron mengatakan kalau Harry mendampingi Mr. Robarts keluar negeri selama beberapa hari.

'Pasti kemarin dia berniat pamit padaku', batin Draco. Walau merasa sedih dan sepi Draco tetap berniat menunggu Draco di apartemen mereka.

Malam ini Draco tak mampu memejamkan matanya, apartemen tanpa Harry terasa begitu sepi, dia berbaring di tempat tidur yang biasa ditempatinya bersama Harry dengan perasaan pedih. Dia rindu gelak tawa Harry yang selalu menggodanya dan selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal, dan pemuda bermata emerald itu selalu mampu meredakan kekesalannya dengan satu ciuman.

'Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Padahal dulu aku selalu menikmati semua sentuhannya. Mungkin benar kata Pansy, mungkin kami hanya terlalu lelah saja', batin Draco lagi, 'saat dia pulang aku akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, aku ingin memulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Oh Merlin, aku tak sabar menunggu besok'.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pagi ini Draco bangun dengan perasaan sedikit ringan mengingat kata Ron kalau hari ini kemungkinan besar Harry sudah kembali.

Dia melewati hari dengan sungguh tak sabar, hampir setiap menit dia melihat jam tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar antara senang dan takut. Dia senang karena akan segera bertemu Harry, tapi dia juga takut, takut kalau Harry tak bisa memaafkannya.

Saat jam kantor usai dia langsung melesat ke divisi auror, dia bertemu Ron, "Dia sudah kembali?" tanya Draco.

"Belum, aku belum melihat mereka kembali, entahlah," jawab Ron.

Draco berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, "Baiklah, thanks Ron," katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Langkahnya gontai menyusuri kegelapan malam, dia tak ber-apparate ataupun menggunakan bubuk floo untuk sampai ke apartemen mereka. Entah kenapa dia yakin kalau malam ini Harry belum akan pulang, dan ternyata keyakinannya terbukti saat dia tak menemukan siapapun di apartemennya, kosong.

**.**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk terpekur di depan perapian, segelas coklat panas tergenggam ditangannya. Matanya tak lepas dari bara kayu yang terbakar. Dia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Keesokan paginya pun Draco belum mendapat berita akan kepulangan Harry, dan dia menjalani satu hari ini hanya dengan melamun dan melamun. Belum pernah mereka terpisah selama ini, setiap hari selalu bertemu, bahkan di kantorpun selalu ada jadwal untuk berdua.

'Ini salahku, semua salahku', batin Draco.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry baru saja tiba di kementrian saat dilihatnya Ron berjalan cepat menghampirinya, "Hei, mate, kau sudah kembali?' sapa Ron.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baru saja, seharusnya kemarin tapi tertunda satu hari," jawab Harry.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Semua sudah selesai?" tanya Ron.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "Sudah, dan sepertinya aku butuh sedikit liburan," jawab Harry lagi.

Ron menepuk dahinya, "Oh iya, Harry, kemarin Draco mencarimu. Apa kau tak memberinya kabar kalau kepulanganmu tertunda?" tanya rekan sekerja Harry itu.

Harry terdiam sebentar, "Tidak," jawab Harry singkat sambil berlalu dari hadapan Ron. Dia melangkah keluar kantor karena saat ini dia belum ingin bertemu Draco. masih terasa sakitnya saat dia melihat Draco mencium Pansy, lukanya masih begitu basah.

Tak mempedulikan angin yang berhembus semakin dinngin Harry pun tetap melangkahkan kakinya menembus gelap. Hatinya benar-benar kosong, dia masih sangat kecewa dengan sikap Draco. Andai saja Draco tahu betapa Harry sangat merindukan pemuda bermata kelabu itu.

Harry ingat akan kulit Draco yang terasa begitu halus di tangannya, rambutnya yang lembut dan kata-katanya yang selalu ketus. Dia tersenyum mengingat tahun pertama mereka bersama, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan. Tahun dimana pekerjaan mereka belum begitu berat, tahun dimana hubungan mereka menjadi prioritas utama.

'Aku juga bersalah, Draco, mungkin aku telah mengabaikan perasaan kita. Aku ingin bersamamu, hanya itu', bisik hati Harry. Tapi ingatan akan kejadian di Manor membuat darah Harry mendidih.

"Harry," sapa sebuah suara yang mengejutkan lamunannya.

Harry menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang manyapanya, "Pans," jawabnya. Ada sedikit enggan bertemu gadis itu, gadis yang telah melukai hatinya bersama Draco.

"Kau baru pulang kerja?" tanya Pansy.

Harry hanya mengangguk.

Pansy mulai merasa tak enak hati, karena Harry yang dia kenal adalah Harry yang ceria, Harry yang selalu tersenyum, "Mmmh… kau tak bersama Draco?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry mendengus, "Bukannya Draco sedang bersamamu, Pans?" jawabnya.

Pansy membelalakkan matanya, "Bersamaku? Apakah kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya tiga hari ini?"

"Aku baru pulang dari Perancis bersama atasanku sore ini sejak aku melihat kalian di Manor," jawab Harry.

Pansy mengangguk mengerti, "Harry, itu hanya salah paham," bantahnya.

Harry tersenyum miris, "Maksudmu mataku sudah begitu buta untuk melihat hal itu?" sindir Harry tajam.

Pansy menghela nafas panjang, dia menarik tangan Harry menuju satu sudut yang sepi diujung jalan, "Dengarkan aku, Harry, kumohon percayalah padaku," bujuk gadis itu.

Harry mencoba menenangkan hatinya, "Baiklah", jawabnya akhirnya.

Pansy menarik nafas sebelum menceritakan semuanya, saat dia datang dan saat Harry meninggalkan mereka saat itu, "Draco mencintaimu, Harry, dia hanya tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya seperti apa. Luangkan sedikit waktu untuk berdua, mungkin itu bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian," saran Pansy.

Harry mengusap rambutnya dan bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya, "Jadi dia masih mencintaiku?" tanya Harry lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pulanglah, Draco pasti menunggumu," kata Pansy setelah mencium pipi Harry dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri disana.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco semakin malas pulang ke apartemen setelah dia mendengar kabar kepulangan Harry, 'Seharusnya dia langsung mencariku kalau sudah pulang, apalagi Ron sudah menyampaikan kalau aku mencarinya', gumamnya dalam hati.

Hampir saja pemuda itu pulang ke Manornya kalau saja hatinya tak memberontak, 'Kau harus kembali ke apartemen, Draco. Apapun yang terjadi sebaiknya selesaikan semuanya'.

Dengan berat Draco melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tinggalnya bersama Harry, dengan malas dibukanya pintu itu, 'Dia mungkin tak akan kembali kesini', batin Draco.

"Halo, love… kau sudah pulang? Sudah makan malam? Ku siapkan sebentar untukmu ya?" sapa Harry ceria yang menampakkan wajahnya dari dapur.

Draco tercengang, dia cukup terkejut melihat Harry sudah kembali ke apartemen mereka, tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi melihat wajah ceria Harry yang menyapanya dengan panggilan kesayangannya. Draco belum mampu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Harry.

Harry keluar dari dapur dengan cengiran khasnya, "Kau tak lapar? Percayalah, masakanku kali ini aman untuk dimakan," guraunya.

BUUGGH…

"Hei, kenapa kau melemparku dengan bantal sial ini?" seru Harry yang terkejut karena lemparan Draco.

"Kau masih ingat alamat apartemen ini rupanya," jawab Draco ketus.

Harry tertawa, "Tentu saja aku ingat, aku meninggalkan barang berharga disini," goda harry sambil mendekati Draco.

"Barang berharga? Baiklah, sekarang ambil barang itu dan keluar dari sini," balas Draco kesal, dia hampir melempar bantal sofa kedua saat Harry memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Harry," bentak Draco.

Harry semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Draco, "Katamu aku kau suruh mengambil barang berhargaku? Kaulah yang paling berharga untukku, Draco, jadi bolehkah aku mengambilmu?" bisik Harry tepat di telinga Draco.

Bulu kuduk Draco meremang, jantungnya melompat bahagia mendengar kata-kata Harry, "Tapi aku bukan barang, bodoh", desis Draco.

Harry menangkup wajah pucat Draco, cengiran khasnya kembali muncul, "kalau begitu aku ralat kata-kataku, yang benar adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku," bisiknya lagi sambil mencium lembut bibir Draco.

Dada Draco berdebar, ini cara Harry menciumnya dulu, ciuman yang begitu lembut, begitu hangat dan begitu membuai. Dia mendesah saat Harry memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya dan menjepit bibir bawah Draco dengan giginya. Tubuh Draco melemas, dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Harry membawanya semakin mendekat.

"Aku pulang, Draco," desis Harry di depan bibir Draco, "Dan kau tahu? Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

Draco tersenyum samar, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya. Dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam satu ciuman yang dalam. Setelah itu tak ada yang terdengar selain desah nafas mereka yang menyuarakan rindu. Peluh yang mengalir di tubuh mereka mengalahkan dinginnya malam. Suara rintihan dan erangan menjadi simponi yang mengalun mengiringi satu seruan indah yang melagukan nama kekasih masing-masing.

**.**

Harry memeluk erat tubuh Draco yang masih bergetar, "Kali ini kau tak menolakku?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco merapatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Harry, "Karena kau membuatku lupa untuk menolaknya, Harry," jawabnya dengan setengah mengantuk.

Harry terkekeh dan mencium pundak Draco dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya bisa menjanjikan cinta padamu, apa itu cukup?"

"Tidak," jawab Draco singkat, "Beri aku liburan VVIP bersama denganmu ke suatu tempat", pinta pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Harry tergelak, "Baiklah, tuan muda, permintaanmu terpenuhi," jawab Harry segera. Setelah itu keduanya terlelap dalam satu dekapan, terasa begitu damai. Hanya cinta, tidakkah itu lebih dari cukup?

**END**

**A/N.**

**Yah… aku buat HarCo lagi, semoga tak mengecewakan ya? Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Akhir2 ini mood menulisku menurun, sekali lagi alasanku adalah pekerjaan. Tapi berkat dua orang yang selalu memberi support aku pun bisa menyelesaikan ini. Sekali lagi aku harus mengucapkan big thanx buat Aicchan dan Nessvida ( I really miss you, Ness ).**

**Juga terima kasih untuk icci, Cissy (Miss u too), Apple (aku selalu merasa surprise kalau kau dan veritas muncul :p), Len, Chelly, Mizuki, AikuroCassiopeia dan juga ShinePearl (jangan Cuma jadi silent reader ya, jadilah temanku). Makasih untu reviewnya di Rain n Tears dan Sound of Silent.**

**Oke aku tunggu masukan2nya ya. Satu catatan penting, BISAKAH KITA MENJAGA KEDAMAIAN FANDOM INI? BERSATU ITU INDAH LHO ;)**


End file.
